General Luke Grievous
by Blazing Mercer97
Summary: What happens when Luke's family is taken from him by sand people when he is young. They cut off his arms and legs before he is saved. Not by Obi-Wan however. He is saved by General Grievous. Luke/? Obi-Wan/Asaji


**This story is a result of a challenge of whitetigerwolf's. The challenge is to have Luke learn of the Force from an early age. His master will be Grievous with Ventress being his Force tutor. Luke will be the same age as Anakin was when he became a padawan.**

**Obi-Wan: Hey, am I not going to be training Luke?**

**Me: No you will be, just not until for a few years. Also, no complaining or the surprise I have planned for you will not happen.**

**Obi-Wan: What surprise, and why do I have a bad feeling about this.**

**Me: Wow, you have a bad feeling about who you will … I have said too much.**

**Ventress: Were you about to say who you will end up with?**

**Obi-Wan: WHAT! You were planning on putting me in a relationship with someone! And why is Ventress here?**

**Me: That's for me to know and for you to find out.**

"Normal"

"_Thoughts"_

"Languages"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLL**

**Prologue**

We see a young boy being taken out of a speeder by some raiders. This young boy is Luke Skywalker. His aunt and uncle were taking him to Mos Espa to buy some droid parts. They had wanted Luke to find the parts because he was good with droids. On their way to the spaceport, they had been ambushed by the raiders. They had killed his aunt and uncle, and were entertaining themselves by torturing him.

"_They're going to kill me, they're going to kill me, I don't want to die." Luke thought._

"Bring the new hunters here, we will show them how to torture a human." Raider #1 said.

"Newbies, get over here, it's time for a lesson." Raider #2 yelled. Five raiders walked over and looked at their elder.

"We will be showing you how to torture a human. This will be useful later on in your lives. Raider #1 said. Then he drew a sword out from its cloak.

"The first thing to do, is to cut off their legs so they don't run away." Raider #1 said while doing just that.

"No, please don't do it, plea-AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHH." Luke yelled.

"Next we cut off their arms so they have no way of fighting back." Raider #2 explained while his partner cut Luke's arms off. At this point Luke could see darkness moving across his vision. Before he blacked out, he heard something.

"_Is that … blaster fire?" _he thought as he lost consciousness.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLL**

The darkness was starting to give way to a grayish hue. _"Am I … no, I'm still alive." Luke thought. "But why can't I move my arms or legs." _He stiffened, the memories coming back to him, the raiders, his aunt and uncle, his arms and legs being cut off. _"Why don't I feel any pain from the areas they were cut from?" He wondered._

"I see that you're awake. Good, we thought you would be asleep for a few more days." A voice said, coughing while doing so.

"Where am I, did you save me?" Luke asked.

"Yes child, we saved you." Another voice said. "You're in the remains of the ship we used to get here."

Then the two people came into sight. One was a woman with grayish skin, she was bald, and seemed to have two hilts at her hips, but no blades. The other was a droid, but as he looked closer, the droid actually had organs inside it, as well as actual eyes.

"W-w-who are you?" Luke questioned.

The droid was the first one to speak. "My name is General Grievous, young one and my partner is Asaji Ventress. We rescued you so that we could train you, if that was your next question."

"What would you train me in, engineering? How would you be able to train me at all anyway?" Luke asked.

"No young one, we will be training in how to use the Force, and how to use a lightsaber." Ventress said. "How you ask, well if you look at Grievous over here, you might get an answer."

He looked closely at the droid, then it came to him. "You're going to replace my limbs with droid limbs, aren't you?" Luke said.

"Yes, we will be, but first you will be trained in the Force by Ventress before we do so."

"Why would you train me in this … Force before we give me my arms and legs back." Luke questioned.

"We will actually be giving you a preparatory course in the Force." Ventress said. "This is so you can design the functions you want your arms and maybe your legs to have."

"Functions…you mean like blasters inside the arms?" Luke asked excitedly.

"Yes, or you could have them like mine." Grievous said, while splitting his arms into four arms.

"Grievous, he is a child, you will overwhelm him." Ventress scolded.

"No, no, I can already think of some ideas for designs." Luke said. "Maybe if I put blasters on the upper and lower sides of the arms, I can have them split into four like Grievous arms."

"We can go over that later child, for now we want you to try to meditate." Ventress said. "It will help prepare your mind so that you can use the Force."

"Wait, what is this Force you keep talking about." Luke asked.

"Ahh, I can't believe I forgot, the Force is the energy that makes up the universe. It is in the rocks, in the plants, in the planets, in space, in us. It is the energy that binds us and everything else together."Ventress explained.

"Speaking of forgetting, we forgot to ask you your name child." Grievous spoke up. _"The boy looks familiar; I just can't place where I have seen someone like the boy._

"We actually… Ohh, I guess we did, I'm sorry child, that we forgot," Ventress apologized. "_I have seen the child's parents before I just can't place where."_

"It's no problem; we have been thinking of other things, my name is Luke Skywalker." Luke said.

**Thank you all for reading this story, I will try to post the 1****st**** chapter as fast as I can. Reviews are welcome. I hope that if you see anything that needs fixed, you can point it out to me; I am just starting out as a writer. Constructive criticism is welcome; flames will be used to destroy the Death Star.**

**Obi-Wan: Tell me who you will be putting me in a relationship with, before you finish this chapter. If not, I will use the Force if necessary.**

**Me: HA, your jedi mind tricks will not work on me Obi-Wan. However to give you something to think about, I will say this. Some other jedi managed to survive the purge. They will be flocking to Luke's training.**

**Grievous: I will kill them if they interfere.**

**Me: No need to leak oil Grievous. They will not hinder Luke's training.**

**Luke: What happens next chapter?**

**Me: You will have to wait to find out, but I will give a hint. Luke will have finalized his designs, and will show them to you guys. Also, there will be a little trick, I came up with, to allow Luke to learn both sides of the Force.**

**Everyone: WHAT IS IT?**

**Me: No need to yell, you'll see.**

**Yoda: Goodbye, it is. My thanks, I give for reading.**

**Everyone including Me: When'd you show up?**

**Yoda: Just now.**


End file.
